sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney's Chicken Little: Ace in Action
DS Wii | genre = Action-adventure | modes = Single player | platforms = PlayStation 2, Nintendo DS, Wii, Microsoft Windows }} Disney's Chicken Little: Ace in Action is a multiplatform video game based on the finale of the [[Chicken Little (2005 film)|2005 computer animated film, Chicken Little]]. Gameplay The gameplay has been described as action-heavy, and compared to the Ratchet & Clank series. Throughout 24 levels in total, players enter sci-fi vehicles and blast enemies with guns, encounter 6 boss fights, and have other gaming experiences. GameSpot described it as having "Smash TV-esque mechanics". Plot Inspired by the "superhero movie within the movie" finale of the movie, Disney's Chicken Little: Ace in Action features Ace, the superhero alter ego of Chicken Little, and the Hollywood versions of his misfit band of friends: Runt, Abby and Fish-Out-of-Water. The crew of the intergalactic Battle Barn faces off against Foxy Loxy and her evil Amazonian sidekick, Goosey Loosey, who have an evil plan to take over Earth. Battle evil alien robots through multiple levels across the solar system and combat your foes in one of three distinct game play modes: Ace on foot as a soldier, Runt as the driver of an armored tank, or Abby as the pilot of a spaceship. The original Chicken Little and his friends Abby, Runt and Fish we know from the film are featured in cut scenes throughout the game. Production The video game was produced as the second in Disney's Chicken Little franchise, which at the time was planned to be expanded into various forms of media including a film sequel. The game was based on the “movie within the movie” finale sequence that concludes the film, and serves as an origin story for the in-universe fictional character "Ace" Chicken. A fourth-wall framing reference was chosen which sees Chicken Little and his friends playing Ace In Action and commenting on it. The game was officially announced at the 2006 E3. Reception (Wii) 70.77% (DS) 67.67% | MC = (Wii) 72/100 (PS2) 69/100 (DS) 66/100 | EuroG = 7/10 | GI = 7.25/10 | GameZone = (PS2) 7.2/10 (Wii) 7/10 (DS) 6.9/10 | IGN = (Wii) 7.6/10 (PS2) 7.5/10 (DS) 7/10 | NP = (Wii) 7/10 (DS) 6.5/10 | OPM = 7.5/10 | PALGN = 7/10 | VG = 6/10 | XPlay = }} Ace in Action was met with average to mixed reception upon release. GameRankings and Metacritic gave it a score of 71.40% and 69 out of 100 for the PS2 version; 70.77% and 72 out of 100 for the Wii version; and 67.67% and 66 out of 100 for the DS version. Chris Adams of IGN lamented that the Nintendo DS version of the game comes close to greatness without ever achieving it, giving it a final score of 7. The company gave the Wii version a 7.6, describing it as "one part Ratchet & Clank, one part Adam West, and one part IR control". References External links *Wii version at Metacritic *Playstation version at Metacritic *Eurogamer review *JeuxVideo review Category:2006 video games Category:Avalanche Software games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Video games based on films Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Video games featuring female antagonists Category:Wii games Category:Superhero video games